


The French and Spanish Inquisition

by Black_Rose_Authoress



Series: Pleasantville [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Genderbending, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Rose_Authoress/pseuds/Black_Rose_Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio and Francis consider it their job to make sure that Gill's dates are suitable for her. Which means that poor little Mattie has to go through their interrogation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The French and Spanish Inquisition

The three of them had long ago pegged the school roof as  _their_ turf—Gillian being the first to find it on one of her quests to discover the best places to play hooky. Nobody ever came up here, it was out in the fresh air, and they could do whatever they wanted.

A few people knew about it; Ludwig technically did, although he pretended not to, since he knew that Gill would skip classes no matter what and at least she couldn't get into too much trouble if she was on the roof with her friends. Both of the Vargas girls did, Lovina occasionally coming up to join them during her lunch period—she said that it was just so she could get away from her stupid sister and the potato bastard, although it was pretty obvious that she wanted to be with Antonio.

And Arthur knew, but that was because he used to come up here too before he'd turned into an uncool stick-in-the-mud. He'd been up here the most, actually, oftentimes spending the entire day on the roof, smoking and drinking until school let out.

At the moment, however, the three were alone. Antonio was lying back, staring up at the clouds with a dreamy expression. Francis was writing something in his address book, probably working through his schedule of dates for the next week. And Gillian was sitting up, humming to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Francis glanced up from what he was working on and flashed Gillian a knowing smirk. "All right, Gill, let us in on the secret."

Antonio glanced over at the two at that remark, pulling himself to a sitting position, stretching as he did so. "Secret?"

Gillian attempted to look as innocent as possible, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder and flashing them a look that plainly read 'Me? Secret?' "I don't know what you're talking about, Francis."

"Come on~" And now he was whining teasingly as he leaned forward, setting the address book beside him on the roof. "Spill. You're acting awfully cheery all of a sudden. What happened this weekend?"

Antonio leaned forward as well, emerald eyes shining in delight at the prospect of news. "Yeah, Gill. You have to tell your best friends what happened!"

She snorted, shaking her head violently. "Nope, I don't wanna. Just know that it was really  _good_." And now she winked, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her face away in a way that was definitely a challenge.

Now both whined, crawling towards her so they were only a few inches away from her face. "Aw, come on, Gilly," Francis pestered.

Gillian laughed, using a hand to push both of them away. "Bastards. All right, I'll tell you."

They leaned back slightly, although remained close enough to still be sitting within what most people would consider their personal space.

"All right, so you know that adorable little blondie? The one from Canada that moved here a couple years ago? Ally's sister."

They both blinked, wracking their minds for a few moments before nodding decisively.

"The really quiet, mousy one," Francis offered.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved the description away. "That's her. She's one of the cutest things I've ever seen. Anyway, so I—" And her she paused for dramatic purposes before continuing "I asked her out on a date and we went to the movies this weekend."

For a moment, neither of her friends reacted, looking a little surprised at the statement. Then both beamed at her in an almost simultaneous motion.

"Aww~ Gill's in love?" Antonio cooed. "How cute! I remember, she's almost as adorable as my Lovi~"

Francis smirked in response and then patted her once on the shoulder. "How sweet. Our little Gilly is growing up. So," and now his smirk grew slightly more devious as he leaned in again. "So, how did it go? Are Antoine and I going to have to go scold her for stealing our little Gilly's innocence?"

Antonio leaned close as well. "Yeah, what did you do?"

She snorted, pushing them back. "Of course we didn't do anything like that, you perverts. Although…" And now she smirked back in response, "I did kiss her. You should have seen her expression. It should seriously be illegal to be that cute. She turned all red and embarrassed. Although…" Now she scowled slightly. "There were these bastards looking at us like we were doing something wrong. I totally would have gone over and kicked their asses, but Mattie was being all adorable and sweet… If I see them again, though, they ain't gonna be so lucky."

Antonio squealed in an incredibly non-manly way. "That's so cute, Gill! I want to meet her!"

"Ah, oui." Francis nodded in agreement. "Antoine and I have to make sure that she's suitable for you, after all. Although it doesn't sound like it will be a problem."

Gillian frowned, rolling her eyes at their remarks. "God, guys, I don't need you checking out every single person that asks me out. I'm a big girl now."

"Oui, but we must take care of our little Gilly to make sure that no one takes advantage of her. Now," and now his expression turned slightly predatory, "when will we get to meet your pretty little girlfriend?"

She sighed, shaking her head slightly. But knew that there was no way that she and Mattie were going to get out of this. "Oh, all right. Study hall tomorrow, Room 321. Please don't traumatise her too badly." She then grinned, standing up and making her way to the stairwell that would lead back into the school, peeking back over her shoulder and waving at the two males. "See ya later."

She disappeared after a few minutes, leaving Antonio and Francis alone. For a few moments, they remained silently watching where she had disappeared. And then they turned toward each other, matching grins gracing their lips.

"Ah, not  _too_ badly, right, Antoine?"

"Of course not, Francis…"

~.~.~

"Mattie~!"

Mattea still wasn't entirely used to suddenly hearing her name being screamed down the hallway, so she was understandably taken aback when a body suddenly threw itself at her, almost knocking both of them onto the ground. She was just lucky that she was standing close enough to a wall that she could use it to keep herself upright.

"Gill?"

Gillian looked up at her, red eyes sparkling in excitement and delight at having found her so quickly. And then she nuzzled her face against the taller girl's chest, causing Mattea to turn a bright red and attempt to squirm free. "Mattie, do you love me?"

A few people were staring at them in confusion, obviously wondering why in the world Gillian had just suddenly hugged her out of nowhere… She was pretty sure that her face was probably coloured like a lobster by this point. "Ah, Gill, we're in the middle of the hall—"

Gillian immediately sniffled, the sound definitely sounding rather fake. "Mattie doesn't love me?"

Even when she knew that Gill wasn't being serious, the words still managed to send a wave of panic through her chest. "Ah…Of course I love you." She attempted to keep her voice quiet enough that no one else could hear. Damn it. She hadn't even told anyone else about this yet; why did Gill have to be so clingy when they were in the middle of a whole mess of people? And why was she asking this, anyway? She hadn't said that she didn't love Gill and she figured it would be rather obvious in light of everything else…

Shit, what if Ally found out about this?

She broke free from the smaller girl's embrace at that thought, grabbing one of Gillian's hands and tugging her toward the girls' restroom. She hurriedly peeked her head in to make sure that no one was inside and then tugged Gillian in after her, bending down quickly to check for feet before finally letting go of her hand and turning toward the albino girl.

"Gill, I thought we agreed that we weren't going to tell anybody about us yet. At least not until I…" work up the nerve to… "tell my sister."

Gillian pouted at that, crossing her arms over her chest before flashing the girl a slightly mischievous smirk. "Fine, but I think I should get something out of this. I don't care if everybody else knows after all, so it's not really fair."

Mattea didn't answer that; instead she opted to watch the older girl as she moved to stand directly in front of her, bright red eyes staring up at her in a way that caused her chest to clench nervously.

"Just one little kiss?" Gillian questioned, fingers sliding up around her neck and tugging her head down so they were on a more equal level. "Please? Since I'm being so awesome and keeping this a secret?"

Mattea glanced hurriedly toward the door, then back toward Gillian. "Ah…" Damn it. "Fine, but just one quick one."

Gillian smirked and immediately stood on her tiptoes, brushing her lips against Mattie's. Her lips were sticky with lip gloss, which she suddenly—as she was feeling rather daring at the moment—licked off.

Mattie immediately gave a squeak of surprise and jerked back, her fingers immediately moving to her lips.

Gill just giggled, now licking at her own lips. "Mm, strawberry." She immediately moved back, licking again at the corner of her girlfriend's mouth. "You taste like strawberry, Mattie. That's one of my favourite flavours."

Mattea was pretty sure her brain had just broken into a million pieces. Gill…Gill had just  _licked_ her.

And she suddenly was completely letting her body take control, as she had now moved to crash her lips against Gill's yet again, her fingers moving to her hips and tugging them even closer. Which Gillian didn't seem to mind at all, as she just deepened the kiss.

And then Mattie's mind finally caught up with her. They were in the school bathroom. Where someone could walk in at  _any minute_.

She hurriedly jerked back at that thought, leaving Gill sitting there for a moment, looking rather confused at the sudden movement. Then she pouted, leaning back against the counter behind her. Mattea caught her reflection in the mirror. Damn, she hadn't known that it was possible to get that red…

"I—I said one. Um, what did you want to meet with me for anyway?"

Gillian looked a little surprised at the question. Why had she wanted to meet with Mattie anyway? She knew that she'd had a reas—

Ah! Yes! She'd almost forgotten!

"What class do you have now?" she questioned hurriedly, glancing toward the door to the bathroom. She was a little surprised that no one had walked in since they'd come in. Class must have already started.

"Um, global history?"

"Good, you can skip that for today. We've gotta go down to Room 321 right now."

"Wha—what? I can't just skip class!"

Gillian snorted a the remark, waving it away with a careless arm motion. "Sure you can. Me, Francis, and Tonio do it all the time. You're such a goody-goody that it's not like it'll hurt you anyways."

"But what if I get caught?"

"Come on, Mattie, live a little!" she joked, grabbing the reluctant girl's arm and dragging her out of the restroom and down one of the hallways toward Room 321. "So, you promise that you won't get mad at me?" she asked, ignoring Mattea's attempts to break free.

"Gill, let go! I can't skip class!"

"Not so loud! Somebody might hear you." She paused outside of the room where her friends would be waiting. "Okay, so just promise me that you won't get angry at me?" she repeated, determined to get an answer.

"For what?"

"Well, I kinda told Antonio and Francis about us…but I had to! They're my best friends."

And also possibly the worst people to tell anything that you wanted to keep a secret. Actually, Francis wasn't too bad. But Antonio… You'd tell him and he'd tell Lovina and she'd tell Feliciana and she'd tell Ludwig and Kiku and then it'd just go on from there until the entire school knew.

Mattea sighed. Great. So it was only a matter of time before Ally found out and she got the chewing out of her life.

"You aren't mad, are you?"

"No, I'm not mad."

"Good!" And now she hurriedly rose onto her tiptoes and kissed the taller girl on the cheek. They'd stopped outside of the empty room and now she pushed on the door, leading a blushing Mattie inside.

And almost immediately two pairs of arms tore them apart.

"Eh!" Mattie exclaimed in panic, as she attempted to struggle against the strong grip. Images of suddenly being kidnapped flashing through her mind. Although the likelihood of someone attempting to kidnap someone else while in a school building was probably pretty low.

"N'aie pas peur, ma chéri."

Gillian snorted, breaking free from Antonio's overly tight embrace to walk over to where Francis was cuddling her rather freaked out girlfriend. "Off, idiot. You don't just jump people like that when they aren't expecting it."

"Aw, but she's très mignon!"

"She is!" And now Antonio joined his friend in attacking the unsuspecting girl with showers of affection. "What a sweetheart!"

"Ah, Francis, Antonio..." Mattea was used to seeing these two around Gillian and she'd even been sort of introduced to them at the Valentine's Dance a few months ago. Still, she hadn't suddenly expected to be jumped by them when walking into a seemingly empty room.

Gillian grabbed at the back of their shirts, tugging backwards so they either had to let go or be choked by their uniforms.

They chose to let go.

"All right, so you've seen her. Now can we go?"

They both immediately shook their heads. Their expressions rather intimidating as they smirked at the other girl.

"Of course not. We have to follow precedent, don't we, Antoine?"

"Of course, Francis."

"Which means that you have to leave, Gilly." And now they both moved to shove her back out of the door, ignoring her irritated protests and slamming the door shut behind her. Antonio immediately locking it and then pushing a nearby desk under the handle to make sure she couldn't break in.

Once they'd made sure that their friend was thrown out of their room, they immediately turned to the rather intimidated girl, who flashed them both a nervous look. Antonio immediately moved to the front of the room, plopping down onto the teacher's desk while Francis held a chair out behind a student's desk in the front row, motioning for her to sit.

"Don't look so nervous, Mattea. We just have a few questions for you, just to make sure that you're the right sort of person for our Gilly to date."

Antonio immediately nodded in agreement, flashing her a bright grin. "It'll be fun! We can get to know each other better."

Mattea reluctantly lowered herself into the chair, watching as Francis moved to sit beside his friend on the desk. So this was why such an incredibly gorgeous girl like Gillian was still single. She had scary, overprotective big brother-figures.

"All right, so your name is Mattea and you're Ally's sister?"

"Um, yes..."

"What sort of grades do you get?"

Well, at least these weren't difficult questions. Francis was the one who asked most of the questions about things like her family, school...practical things like what sort of things she enjoyed doing; Antonio would occasionally cut in with questions about what she thought about Gill, what she thought was her best feature... It wasn't difficult and, in a way, it was kind of nice to be talking about some of these things with such attentive listeners.

Until Francis suddenly came in with a "Have you ever had sex with anyone before?"

She almost choked at that one, especially since it came right after a question about what kind of clothes she liked wearing—she'd admitted that she was a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl, which Francis had looked a little disappointed at, but hadn't pressed anymore.

"Ah, ah...Well, um...no..."

Francis beamed at that. "Oh, good. Then this'll be your first time."

She hadn't even started thinking about  _that_ yet. "Ah...but..."

"I can give you plenty of advice when it comes to that," Francis remarked, completely matter-of-factly. "Although, I'd have to know who was planning on topping." Mattea was turning a beet red colour, although neither of them seemed to notice her discomfort. "What do you think, Antoine?"

Antonio looked rather thoughtful, as he seemed to size Mattea up with his eyes. "Gill would be the more obvious choice, since this one's got a more submissive personality and Gill can be pretty dominating when she wants something. Still, I almost want to go for Mattie." He chuckled, as she flushed in embarrassment. "I don't think she's quite as mousy as she first appears."

Francis nodded in agreement, turning to join his friend in staring at the girl who was attempting to shrink into her hoodie.

"How many dates before sex, then?"

"Ah...what!?"

Antonio hummed in agreement at the question. "It's an important thing to know, sí? Of course, we understand that you  _will_ sleep with each other eventually, querida, but we'd like to know when you plan on it."

"I—I don't know! I wasn't planning on..."

Francis cut her off. "You don't need to give us an exact number, of course. Just a rough esti—"

And then they were interrupted by the door being thrown open.

By a rather irritated Brit. Gillian was standing behind him, smirking at them with a victorious expression that plainly read 'Haha, I got in here even when you didn't want me to'. Francis immediately scowled at her. No fair bringing Arthur into this with his keys to every room in the building.

"What are you idiots doing to Mattie?" he immediately questioned, flashing the girl a rather protective look that sent a slight smile to her lips. Seriously, Ally... Get on the ball and just ask this guy out.

"Just having a friendly conversation," Francis immediately cooed, slipping into flirting mode without another thought. He slipped across the room, moving behind Arthur and draping himself over his shoulder, one of his hands moving into the other male's front pocket. "I haven't seen you in so long, mon cher," he murmured right into his ear, sending a flush across the British student's face.

"Get your hands off me, frog!" And now Arthur turned all of his anger onto Francis, who just laughed in amusement at the curses being fired at him, continuing to flirt with him as he dodged the fists that swung toward his face.

Antonio immediately took this distraction as an opportunity to scoot out of the room, only pausing long enough to flash a smile at both Mattea and Gillian before skipping off, most likely in search of Lovina.

Gillian snorted once, then immediately moved back inside, grabbing the still-blushing Mattea's hand and tugging her out into the hallway. "Sorry about that. They're both absolutely insane, but what can you do?"

"Ah..." Mattie didn't really trust herself to immediately speak. She finally managed to push out, though, "Are they always going to be like that?"

"Nein, and if they are, you have my permission to sock them. At least Francis. Tonio usually isn't entirely aware of what he's doing, but Francis definitely is. Now..." And here she spun around, as if deciding to just forget what had just happened in favour of beaming up at the taller girl. "We still have a half hour before school ends. How about we go to that pancake house down the street, 'kay?"

"Ah..." Mattie glanced down the empty hallway. Which probably wouldn't be empty for too much longer, as Francis and Arthur's argument was already starting to escalate... Then she glanced down at the grinning girl...And sighed. "Oh, all right. What can it hurt?"

"Yes!" And she was being dragged again toward one of the less-secure exits, Gillian almost skipping in excitement. "Seriously, you're so awesome, Mattie!"

Either that or absolutely and completely insane, she thought in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So it was requested by a few different people that I cross-post my Pleasantville series onto Ao3 for purposes of downloading. So, I shall begin doing so now. :)
> 
> An introduction for any new readers. This series began in January of 2010 and has been going on since then and it initially started with this fic and now consists of 15 separate fics. Woohoo!! So it'll take me some time to post them all over here, especially since a number of those fics consist of 50+ chapters. xD They were originally published under the name of Black.Rose.Authoress (which is my preferred penname, but this site didn't like my dots) over on fanfiction.net.
> 
> A thing I'd like to make note of is that since this series has been developing for more than 4 years now (and I initially hadn't planned on it being a series) is that the canon has changed drastically from the original stories to the later stories. I will still post the original stories here, but do be aware that for any contradictions, whatever was stated later is what is actually accurate. xD


End file.
